This invention relates to apparatus for removing blades from a turbine and more particularly to removing compressor blades from the rotor of the axial flow compressor connected to a gas turbine.
Several devices have been utilized to remove compressor blades, which are affixed by a pin in an axially oriented groove disposed in a radial array in a blade disc. One such device is a one inch diameter brass bar twelve to sixteen inches long, which is placed against the root of the compressor blade and struck with a hammer in order to shear the spring loaded pin and drive the blade from the groove. Pneumatic hammers and hydraulic cylinders reacting against adjacent blade rings have also been utilized, but were not completely satisfactory.